


Once Alone

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen, Minor Angst, just sylvia thinking on things for a minute, set in season 2 time frame, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Sylvia starts to piece things together about Wander's past. (short minor angst <3)





	Once Alone

 

            Sylvia was a pretty smart girl. At least she thought she was. She could figure out stuff pretty quickly, piece things together and so on. When she and Wander were at the Shopping Center Planet and found that Toddler “Huckleberry Knucklehead”- which Sylvia still doubted was his real name-, she had just assumed Wanders indignation against saying “no” was just because he didn’t like saying it to _anyone_ , babies included. Nothing more, nothing less. But as time went on, she picked up a couple more hints. Especially when that crazy cave crystal split him into a million-and-one wanders. The very last one she found was a sad, lonely, helpless little baby-Wander, huddled in the corner in fear.

            _The helper helps, because he knows what it is to be helpless_ , was what they said to her from the inside of the crystals.

            _Helpless_.

            He was just a baby. No bigger than the palm of her hand, with no magic hat or unbeatable karma. Just a regular baby. A child, left by itself in the corner of a cave, huddling in fear.         

            _Alone_.

            Sylvia had wondered what exactly happened to Wander that caused this. If that Zen-Wander was right, and helpers help because of past helplessness, then something pretty hard must have happened to cause Wander to help as much as he does.

            When Sylvia thought back on the Shopping Center debacle, suddenly she had a whole new perspective on what might have happened.

            Every creature had a set of parents, that was a general rule of being alive. But once you were actually _born_ , all bets were off. Although her home life might not have been perfect, at least Sylvia _had_ a home life. At that baby Wander looked like he wasn’t older than the baby squirrels that Wander was trying to feed in the first place…

            Sylvia wasn’t going to pry, but every now and then, she’d watch Wander when he was around kids, to see if she might be right. Of course, this plan didn’t exactly work, since whenever he saw a baby, he just wanted to slather it in kisses.

            _Well_ , Sylvia decided, _He may have been alone then…_

_But he won’t be anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> wander was a sad lil bab but dont worry sylvia is your mom now (even tho wander is 1,000+ years old but you know how it is)


End file.
